In recent years, portable electronic devices such as portable audio devices, mobile phones, and laptop computers are widely prevalent. From an energy saving standpoint, or from a standpoint of reducing the discharged amount of carbon dioxide, among automobiles incorporating conventional internal combustion engines, hybrid vehicles are gaining prevalence in which an electricity-based driving force is also utilized. As these become prevalent, there is an increasing demand for enhancing the performance of electricity storage devices used as power supplies. Specifically, there is a demand for electricity storage devices having a high output power, a high capacity, and excellent cyclic characteristics.
Various attempts are being made for enhancing the performance of electricity storage devices. Since these performances of electricity storage devices are greatly dependent on the positive electrode material and the negative electrode material, positive electrode materials and negative electrode materials are being actively researched. In conventional secondary batteries, metal oxides, carbon and inorganic compounds have been used as positive electrode materials and negative electrode materials.
On the other hand, Patent Document No. 1 and Patent Document No. 2 propose using conductive organic complexes and radical compounds as electrode active materials of high-voltage and long-life batteries.
Patent Document No. 3 proposes an electricity storage device having a π electron conjugated cloud as an electrode active material that allows for high-speed charging-discharging.
Patent Document No. 3 proposes an electricity storage device including an electrode active material having a π electron conjugated cloud as an electrode active material that allows for high-speed charging-discharging. Specifically, it is proposed to use tetrathiafulvalene (hereinafter denoted as TTF) having a structure shown in formula (2) below, for example, as an electrode active material.

Patent Document No. 3 proposes using, as an electrode active material of an electricity storage device, a polymer compound which includes a plurality of organic compound sites having a π electron conjugated cloud. For example, it discloses a polymer compound which is obtained by allowing an organic compound site having a π electron conjugated cloud to bind to a polymer compound having a polyacetylene or polymethylmethacrylate chain as a main chain. It also discloses a polymer compound which is obtained through dehydration condensation of a side chain having carboxytetrathiafulvalene onto a main chain of polyvinyl alcohol.
Various methods have been proposed as a method for manufacturing an electricity storage device using an organic compound as an active material, particularly a method for manufacturing an electrode of an electricity storage device. As a method for manufacturing an electricity storage device using, as an active material, an organic compound having a πelectron conjugated cloud such as TTF, Patent Document No. 3 discloses a dry technique in which an active material, an electrical conductivity assistant and a binder agent are mixed together to produce an active material mixture, and the obtained active material mixture is crimped onto an electrically conductive support, whereby an electrode of an electricity storage device is produced, and Patent Document No. 4 discloses a wet technique in which an active material is mixed and dispersed in a solvent; the resultant paste is applied on an electrically conductive support; and the solvent is removed, whereby an electrode of an electricity storage device is produced.
Patent Document No. 5 discloses a method in which an organic sulfur compound monomer is dissolved in an organic solvent; the resultant solution and an electrically conductive substance are mixed together; and then the monomer in the mixture is polymerized, whereby a polymer electrode is produced.
Patent Document No. 6 discloses a method in which a slurry is produced including a mixture of an organic radical polymer and an electrical conductivity-imparting agent obtained by mixing and drying an organic radical polymer and an electrical conductivity-imparting agent in the form of a sol produced by mixing it with a solvent; the produced slurry is applied on a current collector; and then the solvent is removed, whereby an electrode is manufactured.